


Eighteenth story, “School Shooting”

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: Tony Stark & Peter Parker duo Prompts OR Spiderman stories and ocasionally the appearance of Tony and the avengers [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Bleeding, Blood and Injury, Bullying, Emergency - Freeform, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Flash is a jerk, High School, Hurt Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Injury, Major Character Injury, Missions Gone Wrong, Murder-Suicide, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Tingle, Peter tingles, Physical Abuse, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Michelle Jones, Protective Ned Leeds, Protective Peter Parker, Rescue Missions, School, School Shootings, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Student Peter Parker, Students, Verbal Abuse, classmates - Freeform, no beta we died like men, spider-senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: Prompt #17: "shooting at school."If you're sensitive to the subject, please PLEASE don't force yourself to read it.





	Eighteenth story, “School Shooting”

**Author's Note:**

> Fortunately, I never went through a similar situation either as a student or a teacher. I will be honest, this is very unusual in Argentina (sadly, not the part of the bullying, that shit still exists,) but apparently, a lot of it happens in the United States. 
> 
> As a personal opinion, I believe that the main reason of school shooting is not only bullying but also how easy it is to get a gun in that country; at least where I live, it is not easy to buy a gun unless you are a real criminal with contacts. 
> 
> I tried to recreate what I would do if I were Peter. Also, I know nothing of the right security measures if it really happened, I should inform myself...

It's just another day for Peter Parker.

It's morning so he has a quick breakfast with the company of his Aunt May and then, he takes the bus to go directly to the school. His concern is to finish his essay for once or to try not to be so madly and obviously in love over his crush when he sees her. Peter has no complaints about his school life; he goes to a good school and he enjoys most of his classes (although he can't say the same about Spanish or gym) and even though he only has two friends, his classmates are good people. Well, not all of them. Flash and his bunch of morons are bullies, but the teenager is Spiderman and he's faced worse, you know, enemies with strange weapons or superpowers, aliens, bank thieves and so on.

You see, Flash not only targets him, but he also haunts freshmen; coward on his part to make the lives of younger students a living hell. Flash and his group adore shy, quiet students; those you know don't have the strength to fight back.

Peter dislikes bullies, but he never really had reasons to hate them more than he does right now.

Peter's in his first class, but he feels something's wrong. He looks around the classroom and realizes that someone is missing. In his class, Peter is not the only unfortunate one to receive insults and bad pranks from the bullies, there is also another classmate. This classmate is too shy, he never talks and definitely, he has no friends. Nobody has tried to integrate him into the group, nobody has tried to make him talk and nobody has helped him; Peter doesn't want to pity him because he understand introverted people exist; sometimes he has talked to him and successfully the boy has answered; he doesn't know anything personal about this guy, but he knows he seems to be a good boy or that he also likes comics (he's always reading different comics at lunchtime), because it's the only thing they talk about when Peter starts a conversation. That classmate has missed four days in a row; the last time around, Flash and his group cornered him in the bathroom, or that's what he heard. When Peter went to see if it was true, he found nothing and no one.

_"Peter, are you all right?"_ Ned says with concern.

_“Yeah, yeah. It´s just… I feel odd.”_

_"What do you mean by odd? Are you getting sick?"_

_"No, it's not that. It's hard to describe. Anyway, where's Tiny? He hasn't been attending school in a few days... Do you think something happened to him?"_

_“Who´s Tiny?”_

_“Tiny McKeever, you know, the guy who never talks."_

_“Oh, that one. Maybe he´s sick. Don´t worry.”_

Peter decides to ignore and get ready for the next class; he tries, but he can't. He feels uneasy, his senses are going crazy; he even starts to sweat. This isn't like being sick; he doesn't have a sore throat or a fever. His spider-senses are impossible to describe today but one thing he learned as a Spiderman is that he should never, absolutely never ignore them because they mean one thing: danger.

Then, his hearing sense perceives a sound that makes him pale, a sound of a weapon being charged.

Then, the sound of gunshots.

Many are not paying attention and don't seem to realize it; Peter remembers what Natasha told in training him and decides to act fast.

_“Ned, write in the school chat group that there is someone armed, that everyone must hide and lock themselves in any classroom or they must find a place to hide_. _Tell 'em to pass the message.”_

_“What are you-“_

_“NOW!”_

Suddenly, the sounds are clear enough and everyone looks at each other with confusion. But then, not only gunshots can be heard but also screams.

_"Omg it can’t be."_

_"There's a fucking psycho with a gun!"_

_"We're going to die"_

_"I don´t wanna die!!"_

The group is immediately distressed, letting the fear consume them. Peter is scared too but he must act quickly and assume the role of the superhero he is if he wants to save them.

_"Listen, everyone, don't shout, don't make any noise. Don't come out, whoever has a gun seems to be close."_

_“Peter-“_

_“Ned, did you write to the group?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Now everyone put your cell phone in silence. We also must turn off the lights. Close the door the moment I tell you, understood?”_

_“Loser, what are you trying to do?”_

_“I'll try to disarm the shooter. You should worry about calling the police as soon as possible.”_

_“Penis, don’t try to be a hero, this isn't the time!”_

Peter doesn't even try to start an irrelevant conversation, he decides to be cautious and he leaves the room. First, he looks at his friends, at his classmates and at the last, at his teacher.

_"Mr Cobbwell, you're the only adult, remember that. Take care of them."_

_“Peter you can't leave!”_ replies him.

He decides to ignore his teacher's calls or their expressions and goes into mission mode immediately.

Peter has his web-shooters just in case; he has no time to worry about his identity being revealed, so he simply climbs the roof to continue the mission. He also knows that his classmates must be writing a goodbye to their families and friends and he feels something deep in his chest because even though this is not a mission as dangerous as others missions he had, he still wants to be able to do the same and grab his cell phone to tell May and Tony that he loves them.

Then he sees it.

Tiny McKeever. That quiet boy, that young student, who doesn't bother anyone at all, with a gun in his hand pointing at Coach Wilson.

Neither of them seems to perceive his presence, so Peter comes down to the ground and moves towards them.

_"Tiny, put the gun down."_

_“Parker,_ _get outta here!”_ shouts with dread the Coach.

_“NO!”_ said the boy.

_“Come on, calm down. Put the gun down, we can solve this in another way."_

_"Of course not! There's no other way! He's one to be punished!"_

_"I don't know what your problem is but we can talk about it. Remember when we talk about comics? This is the same thing, I want to help you."_

_“Peter, you haven't ignored me and I do appreciate it, but he didn't. He ignored when Flash and his friends hit me during every fucking gym class, the principal Morita also did the same. I'm tired and angry! They must pay."_

_"I understand your anger but this is not the way. Put the gun down, you'll become a murderer and you'll regret it all your life."_

After saying that, Peter approaches him to grab the gun. Big mistake. The boy opens fire and shoots Peter in the lower part of his abdomen.

_“Ouch, that hurts.”_

_“Peter!”_ the coach with a lot of concern just mentions his name over and over again.

_“I- I didn´t- I´m sorry- No! I didn´t want to shoot you or- -! Not you! I- only - and- and-“_

Peter sees his chance, while the boy seems to enter a sort of panic attack, he makes a few movements to take out the firearm; first, he takes the arm that has the weapon and raises it, then he hits both of his legs so that all of the boy´s body falls to the ground. With the super strength, it doesn't take much effort to do it. The first thing he does is throw the gun with his foot so it's as far away as possible. In those moments, Peter forgets that he has a hole, literally, in his lower part of the stomach.

_"It's not possible! No! Flash! Flash and his group of jerks must pay! If they're not going to pay I'd rather die!"_ shouts the boy disconsolately on the floor, now in tears.

_"Sorry Tiny, I dislike them too but I don't want to see anyone dead."_

_“You´re too good Peter, but I´m not. I want to see them dead.”_

_“And then what? Spend the rest of your life locked up? They'd end up winning anyway."_

_"I don't care, my life has no meaning. I was planning to kill myself after shooting them, I mean it."_

_“I´m sorry.”_ and with that, Peter knocks him out.

A few seconds passed in which Coach and Peter stared at each other without believing the whole situation.

_"I'm going to see my classmates, they must be terrified. Don't touch the gun, it's evidence now. Stay here with him. Wait for the ambulance and the police; don´t worry, he´s not dead and he won't wake up for a while.”_

Peter doesn't wait to hear the Coach's reply and he walks towards his classroom; once there, he knocks the door.

_"Guys, it's me. Peter! It's all right now, you can open up."_

_“Penis, are you really alone?"_

_“Yes, for the very sake of it, I'm alone. I'd be incapable of putting you all at risk. Open up.”_

_"You guys called the police, didn't you? Everything's under control now, you can get out of here but don't crowd yourself. Remember what- what's wrong?"_

Peter doesn't understand, his classmates and his teacher have a horrified look. Everyone is looking at him but no one seems relieved.

_“Peter! You're hurt!”_

Oh, now he remembers he's got a goddamn hole in his abdomen. The pain he didn't feel, he feels it now and every breath he takes resembles a cut. Peter feels dizzy; he touches the wound at the same time he leans against the wall.

_“Peter!”_ Ned and MJ say while approaching him.

_"Someone calls the ambulance again!"_ shouts Michelle, but Peter is calm. Too calm.

_“I´m fine!”_

_“No, you don´t! You're bleeding a lot.”_

_“It´s ok, just- I´m sleepy.”_

_“Don’t dare to close your eyes or you´re dead, I mean it.”_

_“Uhu, scary; you´re cute when you´re scary.”_

Peter can't bear his eyelids dropping slowly, the last thing he hears is his name over and over again as well as the police entering the place.

* * *

* * *

* * *

_**A cute Peter by @ dbdbwk52 (유유자)** _

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Peter is still a student and he would probably be scared to death, but I also remember that he is Spiderman; in this story, Peter has no need to reveal his identity, I firmly believe that he is able to deal with such a situation without being so dependent on his web shooting or suit.
> 
> I also want to clarify that I don't want to excuse any murderer who has shot at a school but at the same time I remember that they are young teens with problems at home, with abusive parents or ones not present, who are bullied and ignored. That should be changed. I know that there are no justifications for killing but I am a teacher and it hurts me that young people go to that extreme of resentment and pain.


End file.
